Sun flower and baby making
by Bitchin'Hippo
Summary: Another oneshot for a bestie :D hope you like it girl and anyone else who happens to read it


Real Name:Elena

Country name: Macedonia

Age:18

.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/574540_134871639971297_100003453868268_70927_543363079_ and .net/hphotos-ak-ash3/521865_134448800013581_100003453868268_70403_706287520_

Personality:Macedonia seems a little bit paranoid and extremely-prepared because she fears being invaded or attacked, although it is unlikely now. She's a heavy perfectionist, and if one thing is out of order she breaks down into an OCD-like her unlikely paranoia, she's pretty quiet and tries to be nice, if not being considered mute at is very sweet and caring person with a good is very brave and she isn't scared of enjoys working hard and training.

Likes:Singing,drawing,mountain climbing,chocolates,fish,rice,her nation and people,drinking beer and brandy,training hard,guns and other weapons.

Dislikes:Being misunderstood,not liked and ignored by people or countries,war,killing

Small Description about past:From always Macedonia has been a good hearted country even if she has been through alot of things,ocupations by other countries,she has been tortured and alot of other she never lost her determination,good will,pride and mother was Ancient Macedonia and her father the macedonian part of the Bizantium kingdom.

Virgin:(Yes or no. Sorry for the awkward question but it is needed) Yes

Anime:Hetalia

Crush:Russia

Friends:Serbia,England,Ukraine,Austria,Germany,Prussia,Italy,America,Japan and China.

People you don't like:Greece,Bulgaria and Albany

Crushes age:Around 20s

Description of the relationship between you and your crush:The relationship between Elena and Ivan isn't very simple but it's the first time she met him she had feelings for him and Russia liked her too but they never wanted to confess that to one another because of their over the years things have changed and they finally started dating.

Elena glanced out the window. Russia was supposed to be home an hour ago. It was their 'Date night' which meant, 'try to make a baby' night. They had been trying for months but nothing was working. Elena was sure Russia wanted to stop seeing as how every time she took the test and had a blue minus sign he would gain this sad expression.

"I need a shower." She mumbled before standing up and heading upstairs to the master bedroom her and Russia shared. Walking into their bathroom she quickly got rid of her clothing and turned on the shower. While the shower was running she brushed her teeth and hair.

"Russia.. Please come home soon." She whispered before hopping in.

The warm water cascaded down her nude form and left a feverish feel behind. A guilty feeling soon consumed her. She felt terrible for not being able to give Russia the child her deserved. She soon felt tears run down her cheeks and she couldn't help but weep as she took her shower. Once she was done she still couldn't calm her tears. She was very emotional sometimes and this was one of those times. At that moment she just wanted Russia's strong protective arms around her and his sweet voice whispering in her ear that everything will be okay and then he'd take her to the bed to love her fully, and gently. Turning off the shower she wrapped the towel around her and went to the sink to brush through her long brown hair, untangling it with little effort. Once that was done she went to the closet that was connected inside the bathroom and grabbed some warm sweat pants and a long sleeve green shirt, the sleeves about four inches from her finger tips. She got dressed and went to put the towel back on the hanger.

"Elena I'm home!" She heard Russia's voice echo throughout the house causing her to pause in place. She listened carefully as she heard the door open. Dropping the towel on the ground not caring for it anymore she quickly walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face as if that were going to help her red cheeks and puffy eyes disappear.

"Elena where are you?" She heard Russia say from their room.

"J-just in the bathroom. Be out in a minute." Elena called to him as she leaned against the sink and looked into the mirror. She could only sigh. Like one would suspect the water didn't help. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"Would you like me to go make us a snack? I bought some vanilla cake today you want that?" Russia asked her, now standing right by the bathroom door.

"Sure! I'd love that." She told him, trying to sound as happy as one could after they've cried.

"Alright, I'll bring some tea for you to drink." He said before he shuffled out of the room.

After Elena was sure he was gone and downstairs in the kitchen, she walked out and went to their bed to lie down. Looking out the window she watched as the snow fell lightly outside the window. It was December and the heater could barely keep the cold out. A shiver ran through out her body as she realized how cold it was. Maybe Russia wouldn't even notice that she was red faced and puffy eyed, if it came down to eat she'd just say her eyes were irritated and her face is red because it's so cold.. Yeah that sounded like it could work. With a nod of her head she decided that she'd tell him that. All to quickly though she felt the space to her right had added weight to it. Glancing over she saw Russia with an eyebrow raised down at her.

"Why's your face red. You were crying da?" He observed, setting the plate of cake of the nightstand beside him and reached his hand out to graze Elena's cheek. "Why was my little sun flower crying?" He tilted his head in wonder. She was never the one to cry over something so little, so it must have been something that really upset her poor little heart.

"I wasn't crying, my eyes just were irritated that's all." She said looking down at the two slices of white cake, trying to ignore the intense stare he was giving her.

"You know you can tell me anything, and I won't be mad, or upset with whatever you have to tell me." He said, knowing full well that she was lying.

"Yeah." She sighed sitting up. "But…" She trailed off, not really able to find a good way of speaking out what she had thought inside the bathroom just a few moments ago.

Russia waited patiently for his lover to say what was on her mind. He took her hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth and left small butterfly kisses all over the delicate hand, in a way to encourage her to continue.

"I'm.. I just hate not being able to give you the child you deserve.. I hate not being able to become pregnant.." She said, tears forming in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. "Every time I see that small stupid negative sign and then your sad face… I… I just can't take it."

Russia could only stare at her in shock. The shocked expression turned into a saddened look. She was really the best thing that had ever happened to him and now she was feeling horrendously bad because of her feelings for him.

"Don't cry my sun flower. I don't mind trying again and again." Russia said, wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her closer to him. Her head snuggling its way into his chest as he pulled her fully into his lap.

She could feel his cold hands move under her shirt and up her back. His cold finger tips grazing across her smooth skin.

"You're cold da? Well why don't you let me warm you up hmmm." Russia purred as he kissed the top of her head. His mouth moving up from its spot on her neck and to her cheek. Where his tongue stuck out a little and he licked the tears away from her cheeks, kissing her eyelids last. She gasped as she felt him unclasp her bra, causing it to fit loosely around her form, the only thing keeping it on was the straps on her shoulders.

"Russia.. The cake, what about the cake?" She asked blushing.

"We'll eat the cake later." He told her and let his lips lightly touch hers. Kissing his way down her jaw line and to her neck, lightly nipping and licking as he went down. He pulled back and took of her shirt and was able to get her bra off her with ease. Quickly grasping her breast in his hand he licked the area around her pink nub before he lightly pushed her onto her back so he could be hovering over her. Once she was on her back the tall Russian licked the perk bud before engulfing it in his mouth. His tongue sliding across it and swirling it around in his mouth. Her groaned in pleasure as he felt his lovers delicate fingers tug at his light beige-blond locks. His right hand went to her left breast and started to kneed it and pinch the pink nub. He could only listen in satisfaction as her moans echoed throughout the room. Once he felt content with the nub he was sucking on, he lightly nipped at it before letting it out, causing a soft 'pop' to occur. His lips traveled beck up to her mouth where his tongue darted in. Their hot, wet, tongues wrestled each other. Causing their saliva's to mix with one another making a wonder concoction of taste. His right hand went to her neck as the other got tangled in her brown hair. He let her tongue into his mouth and explore the territory which she knew so well. Trickles of saliva were seen on the corners of their moths and down their chins. He could fell his cock harden terribly bad, rubbing against the fabric of his pants causing his to let out a sharp his as he lightly grinded his body against Elena's. He could feel her hands tug harder on his hair signaling that she needed to breath. He pulled away but unlike Elena he didn't need to catch his breath and kissed his way down her body. His tongue licking around her navel before darting its way in. A moan escaped the brunette's lips as she felt the wet saliva soak her navel. Pulling back out he continued his way down until he got to her sweat pants. Pulling them down with one hand he let his tongue graze her crotch. Teeth pulling at the unwanted panties. His teeth grasped the hem of it and pulled it down to her knees. His mouth was back on her crotch and his tongue licked at her clit. Gasping she pushed Russia's head into her.

"You seem to like that a lot my sun flower." He said as he continued to lick. Elena could only nod her head as her body shook with pleasure. The feeling of something hot and went on her made her want to screech out to the heaven in pure ecstasy. His left hand went up to her right breast and began to pinch her nipple as he continued to do his work on her clit. Her breathing became heavy as her cheeks darkened in color. Feeling herself come closer and closer to that peak of pleasure, and soon she found herself holding her breath as she felt the amazing feeling flow throughout her lower area. Russia's lips kissed their way down to her vagina and his tongue grazed the sides of it before making it's way inside her mysterious cavern. Licking the sides of her walls, before darting in and out causing her to moan in pleasure. She was so wet it caused him to smirk with joy that his lovely sun flower enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ah Russia! There right there!" She shouted feeling a high velocity of pleasure shoot through her.

"Looks like I've found your sweet spot~" He sang softly as he brought his index, middle, and ring finger inside her with one big thrust. The girl moaned in pure pleasure as he continued to thrust in and out, hitting that one spot thought caused her to feel like she was on cloud 9.

"Yes! Yes! Don't stop love, don't stop!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Russia's lips were soon on hers as he continued to pump his fingers inside her. Their tongues clashed together again in a sloppy wet kiss. He felt her walls tighten around his digits and her back arched as a moan left her lips and into his mouth. She tugged on his clothing as she came into his hand. Pulling away from her as she started to come back down from her high, he licked his fingers and sighed in pleasure at the bitter sweet taste.

"Put.. Put it in." She panted and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could only chuckle and kiss her forehead before hovering over her again. Sitting up on his knees he took off his shirt and slipping his pants over, which followed by hi boxers, and they both joined the floor with his shirt. He positioned himself at her entrance before he slowly put his member inside her.

"Russia." She whispered and put a hand on his pale cheek. His left hand went over her right hand that was over his cheek.

Grunting was soon heard throughout the room as Russia's thrusts became more urgent as he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. And seeing Elena's face change he knew that she was close too. Sweat beaded down his cheeks as their bodies moved in sync with each other. Elena loved the feeling of her lovers large cock inside her, feeling her up with his love. She felt herself coming closer to her limit and knew that with one more good thrust by Russia, she knew that she'd lose it. And with that good hard thrust she threw her head back as she felt her body fall into that of pleasure. The feeling of Elena's walls tightening around him, Russia couldn't help but come inside her. She moaned loudly at the hot liquid filling her up. Russia continued to slowly thrust inside her until he pulled out fully and collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her closer to him as he brought the sheets over them.

"I love you Russia." She breathed and closed her eyes in pure exhaustion.

Russia smiled at her. "Love you too, Sun flower." He responded.

~~~~~~~ 4 months later~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're okay Elena, should I get you more pillows?" Russia asked as his wife sat on the couch reading a book.

"No Russia I'm fine." She responded calmly as she turned a page in her book.

"I'm still going to go get you some just in case." Her husband said before dashing out of the living room and to God knows where.

Elena could only sigh as she rubbed her stomach, a small smile gracing her features. She noticed a big hand settling itself on her stomach.

"We're going to be wonderful parents da?" Russia said smiling at her stomach.

"Yes wonderful parents." She smiled back and placed her hand over his.

~Fin


End file.
